PowerPuff Girls Z
by serenity3098
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls Z found another PowerPuff and are working together protecting the peace, but then on missions, things go crazy for them. Almost every genre mixed together to create this story. Please read! Good for all ages!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I added a new character, Serenity, but don't get any ideas. I didn't want this username, but the fanfiction wouldn't let me choose another username because they were all taken! This is a **PowerPuff Girl Z **fanfiction.

Momoko's POV

"So then the rabbit hopped and hopped, but then got tired, so he decided to take a nap, but little did he know that it was night already so then the turtle won the race." our teacher was reading a book to us. It was **_SO _**boring.

"The rabbit learned it's lesson and never bragged about his ability ever ever again. The End." FINALLY! It was so boring! I looked over at Miyako, and she seem like she enjoyed the story, but Kaoru one the other hand, was fighting from sleeping and her head always bobbled when she fell asleep. Then our special belts began beeping and the three of us look at our flashing belt and smiled. I stood up and raised my hand up.

"Teacher! The story was so good that my drooling won't stop!" I said. Miyako stood up raising her hand and pinching her nose.

"Teacher! My nose-bleeding won't stop after that good story!" she said. It was Kaoru's turn, and who knows what is her excuse. She stood up and raised her hand.

"My farting won't stop." she said. Then the girl behind her pinched her nose.

"Ah! Quickly go to the nurse!" she stammered. We ran to the stairs and Kaoru got her cap and followed. We got to the very top of the school roof and took out our little cellphone- like- thing a mijigy.

"Ken! What's wrong?"

"Mojo's destroying the town again! Hurry and go!" Then little Peach came on screen.

"Hurry da wan!"

We hanged up and quickly changed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

We flew out into downtown and saw a giant monkey robot with another monkey inside it.

"Ahahahhahahahahha! I'm going to take over the world mojo!"

"Mojo!"

"Ah...Mojo! PowerPuff Girls Z Mojo! I got a little treat for you mojo!"

"Thanks, But no thanks Mojo!"

I took out my trusty yo-yo and smashed it at Mojo!

"Caramel Blueberry Shoot!"

"Hurricain Lutz!"

"Bubble Champagne!"

Mojo easily dodged every single attack! EVERY SINGLE ONE!! He smashed right into us and stood up again! That's playing Dirty!

"Ahahah! No, I insist, Mojo!" He got out three gigantic rockets, and was aiming for us!

"3! 2! 1! Mojo!" he launched it right at us! That Mojo is a cheater! We were helpless!

"Mega Boomer-rang Smash!" A flash of green light shaped like a boomer-rang banged against Mjo's robot. Boy, I thought we were goners!

"Ah! Mojo!"

The attack acted like a boomerrang and came back again, but this time cutting the robot's legs.

"AH! My Legs Mojo! I need them to stand Mojo!" It came back again, but this time it hit the bottom of the robot, sending it flying into the sky!

"GOOoooood Byyyyyyye! Mojo!"

We looked up to see who was our saver. We saw a shadow in the sky. It seems like she was wearing the same outfit we are wearing. She had long hair in a braid that was up to her back, she wears a miny skirt like us, and it seems like she has a belt.

"Eh!! Another PowerPuff Z!"

"You three better be carefull next time or else you'll get beaten." she said. Then she flew away, leaving only a thin trail of purple.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know Buttercup."

"Man! I wanted to see her up close."

"Let's just go home."

_The Next Day_

Teacher was reading another boring book to us, again. This time it was about Cinderella. Then our belts started flashing. I stood up and raised my hand.

"Teacher! This story is so sad that I won't stop crying!"

Then Miyako stood up.

"Teacher! This story is so interesting that my heart keeps on skipping a beat!"

Then Kaoru stood up. Please don't say anything stupid.

"Thinking about the dirty mice makes me wan to throw up." the girl behind her stayed as far away from her as possible. Then another classmate stood up. I think her name was... uh...um... Serenity! Yeah! Serenity.

"Teacher! My stomach hurts after you finished the part when the step sisters ruined Cinderalla's dress!" The teacher let us go and the powerpuffs ran to the stair while Serenity ran to the other stairs. I wonder why she was doing this.. Well, never mind. We ran to the roof and took out our cell.

"Ken! What's wrong?"

"It's the Gang Green Gang! Their at the resturant near the famous shoe store rampaging and stealing!!"

"We're on it!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!" Wait... wasn't the resturant that Ken was talking about the French Resturant?... EH! No wonder they want to steal the food there! It's the best resturant! We flew around to find the place, then we heard some screaming and yelling in one, and it was near the most famous shoe store, Cute And stylish! We ran into the building and saw the Gang Green Gang stealing food!

"Hey! Give me all your food!" Man, are they greedy or what?!

"Hey! You can't go around stealing food at resturants!" I said.

"Ah, Powerpuff Girls Z! We have the perfect attack for you! Guys!" What did they mean by "perfect attack?" Then this guy transformed himself into a totally cute and hot guy! I was totally in love!!! I began drooling and slowly walking over to him.

"Blossom! What are you doing?!" shouted Buttercup. "Bubbles! Help me out!" Buttercup turned to Blossom but then saw that snake was massaging her leg!

"Ahhh... It feels so good." she said.

"Bubbles! What are you doing?!"Buttercup shouted. Okay, I was in love with a hotty in there who is a monster who can transform, and Bubbles is getting pampered by another monster. Then the big fat guy ran over to Buttercup and smash down on the ground and those two began fighting and choking each other. Then that same shadow of the new PowerPuff Z from yesterday apeared again!

"Mega Boomer-rang smash!" the green light shaped like a boomer-rang flew over to the fat guy who was tackling Buttercup and BAM! right into him! Buttercup stood up and looked at the shadow.

"Head Bam!" Then there was a hammer just like Buttercups, except that it was purplish bluish and then BAM! It hit that snake guy who was massaging Bubble's leg!

"Oh my gods!" that snake said.

"Swing Sonic Flash!" Then the same green light came again and then hit my beloved lover! Hey, wasn't that Kaoru's move? I shook my head and then turned around and saw the shadow. This time I saw her a bit clearer. She had her hair in a piggy tail, but not in a high one, a low one, she was holding a hammer just like Kaoru, and she her outfit was purplish blue, but I didn't see her face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My identity is a secret, Blossom."

"You know my name?"

"Bubbles, next time try to be more carful when it comes to Snake."

"Okay."

"And Buttercup, perpare your weapon, but good job holding him down for that long." before Buttercup could say anything, she flew away.

"Who is she?" I asked, but my other teammates didn't reply. We went home and hanged out together. I had my note book, Miyako had her drawing book and Kaour was just plain thinking. I took notes on how she looked like, Miyako drew her, and Kaoru was putting the puzzles together in her head.

"Okay, so she has a hammer."

"Hammer."

"A purlish bluish skirt."

"Purplish bluish skirt."

"Long hair."

"Long hair.

"And that's all I could think of."

Miyako gave Kaoru the picture she drew and then Kaoru looked at it.

"hmmm. She reminds me of someone... but who?"

"She reminds me of someone,too."

"Ah well, I want to go home, well bye!" Kaoru got her cap and then head for home. Miyako and I also went home cause our family memebers will get worried.

_The next day, lunch time._

The three of us were sitting together in a table, but then Serenity walked over to us. She wore jeans and a long T-shirt, and I swore I saw something under the long T-shirt that looked like a belt.

"Um, Kaoru, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can we go on the roof to talk?" she asked

Kaoru agreed and then stood up to follow Serenity, but gave us a quick look before dissapearing into the hall way.

"Miyako! Don't you think something is suspicious about Serenity?"

"I don't know, but I do think so by a little."

"Didn't you notice something under her long T-shirt?"

"I noticed something shaped like a belt."

"Then let's follow those two!" I got Miyako by the hand and pulled her with me while I was following Kaoru and Serenity up the stairs to the roof.

We hid behind the door while Kaoru and Serenity were talking. Then a gush of wind came and blew Kaoru cap off.

"Ah! My cap!" she said. Serenity reached out and caught it. Then Kaoru's eyes widen. Did she remember something? I saw those two talking while Serenity was holding onto Kaoru's cap. AGH! I can't hear anything! Then I was pushing forward a bit to listen, but the I realized I was squishing Miyako then the door bust opened and Miyako and I fell down. Kaoru and Serenity looked over at us while I was giggling sheepishly. Those two quickly said something before leaving. Serenity gave Kaoru's cap back before leaving. Kaoru walked over us and gave us a frown.

"What are you guys here?" she asked. I gave a little sheepish laugh and then quickly went away.

_Night time, Kaoru's place in her room._

Kaoru's POV

Serenity... could she be her from my childhood

_Flash Back_

_I was playing soccer with m cap on when three bullies came over and took my ball and cap._

_"Hey! Give me my ball and cap back!" I shouted._

_"Make us, pipsqueak!"_

_I charged at them, but then pushed me back and I fell. My knee got scraped and was bleeding. I tried to hold back tears, then a shadow covered me. I looked up and saw a girl my age._

_"Hey! What are you doing here, pipsqueak!" the three bullies said. She looked at one of the bullies holding my cap, then the other one holding my soccer ball._

_"Give her ball and cap back!" she said._

_"Make us!"_

_" I warned you!"_

_"Oh! I'm so scared! I'm trembling!" one of the boys teased. The others began laughing, then the girl charged at them and began punching and kicking them. I shifted a little but my knee was hurting, so I began crying. She got my cap and ball back when the three boys were lying on the ground, crying and whining. Then they stood up and began running away. She walked over to me and then gave back my ball, then put the cap on my head._

_"It's alright, now don't cry." she said. Then she got out a handkerchief and began cleaning my wound._

_"There."_

_"Thank you for getting my ball and cap back." I thanked. She smiled and went away._

_End of flash back_

Maybe she was the girl. When she got my cap, she looked like the same girl.

_Flash back_

_I was playing soccer, then the wind blew off my cap, so I began running to catch it. Then the same girl who saved me from the bullies got my hat and gave it back. She was the same age as me, and she was really tough for a kid._

_"Here." she said. She gave me back the cap and I ran of to play soccer._

_End of Flash Back._

I wonder why Serenity wanted to talk to me about that.

_Flash Back_

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You know about the PowerPuff Girls Z, right?"

"yeah." I thought she knew about me.

"And you know about it when they're hit by white light, right?"

"Yeah"

"And, well..."

Then Miyako and Momoko busted threw the door. Serenity said we're going to talk again tommorrow.

_Tommorrow, Lunch._

Kaoru's POV

I stood up and and was about to head for the roof, when Miyako and Momoko asked something.

"Where are you going?"

"Yesterday we couldn't finish talking, because you guys interrupted, so she said to talked about it again today."

"Oh, okay."

"This time, don't follow us." I said.

I headed up the stairs and then saw Serenity sitting there.

"hey Serenity!" I said. She turned around and smiled. She walked forward towards me and then we began talking.

"So yesterday, we were talking about the PowerPuff Girls, right?"

"Yes Buttercup." she said. Darn! she knows!

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" I tried to play dumb, but it wouldn't work.

"You kow perfectly Kaoru, that you're ButterCup."

"How did you know?"

"Well... I'll show you." she said. She un zipped her sweater and took it off and then I saw the exact same belt as us!

"you're..."

"I'm one of the PowerPuff Z."

"A PowerPuff Z." I said.

"I know you're one too."

"My belt, right?"

"yeah."

"So are you the one who saved our butts from Mojo's rockets and the Gang Green Gang?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Do you know about the others?"

"yeah."

"Can you transform for me?"

"You first Kaoru."

"Fine. Powered Buttercup!"

Meanwhile, in the classroom.

Miyako and Momoko's belt's began beeping, so they ran upstairs to get me, but then they came at a bad time. It was Serenity's turn to transform, and the girls busted the door opened when Serenity was transforming.

"Fired Eternity!"

Miyako and Momoko stood there, watching, while I was already transformed. When she finished, she looked and smiled.

"Yo, Blossom, Bubbles!"

"S-ser-Serenity is the mystery girl!?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV

"Hai!"

"Okay, now listen, we got a mission in downtown! Mojo's rampaging again!"

"Man that monkey never learns!" said Serenity.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!" We flew off into down town and looked around for any robot.

"Ah there!" I pointed at a giant robot destroying buildings and launching missles.

"Hey! MOJO! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND DESTROYING BUILDINGS!"

"Mojo? AH! PowerPuff Girls Z! You three-" before he could finish, Eternity cut him off.

"Four! FOUR POWERPUFFS!"

"Yes mojo. There are fou-WHAT MOJO!?"

"Yup! FOUR! REMEMBER THAT!"

"AH! YOU MOJO! YOU DESTROYED MY OTHER MOJO BOT MOJO!" he shouted. Man, was he ever loud! Eternity began whistling.

"AHHH MOJO! DON'T IGNORE ME MOJO!!" he launched rockets and missles at Eternity, but she dodged every missle, while whistling.

"Hey, can I ask you something Mojo?" said Eternity.

"What Mojo?"

"How old are those rockets? Cause they are **real** slow." she asked. Mojo turned red and flew up in the sky and began chasing Eternity around in circles.

"Seriously! Check the date!" Mojo stopped and got a rocket from the back seat.

"Um, eto... EH!!!!!!!!MOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"What year is it Mojo?!"

"2007."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!MOJJJOOOOO!"

"What! Just tell us what year it was made!"

"1654."

"What!?" said Blossom.

"Your kidding me..." I said. Serenity was floating there, laughing until her stomach hurted.

"Ow, my.. gasp...stomach."she managed to get out a few words.

"WAH!MOJO!"

He launched out three more rockets at Serenity who was still laughing, but she reacted fast and got out her hammer and bammed the rockets to the other side of the world.

"Swing Sonic!"

She looked at Mojo who was really mad.

"Who's next? You or your rockets?"

Mojo grew small, and blue.

"Perfect. Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup."

"Caramel BlueBerry shoot!"

'Wah! Mojo!"

"Bubble Champagne!"

Next up was Serenity and I. We took out our hammers and both did a Swing Sonic. With the two of us, Mojo was blasting around the world!

The four of us landed on the ground and grinned at the Mojo bot still flying around the world at top speed.

"Oh yeah! Since we found another PowerPuff, we should go back to the lab!" said Momoko.

"The Lab?" asked Serenity.

"yeah! The place where there is the Professeur and his son who has this dog and he can talk, and he helps us out on missions sometimes!" said Miyako.

"Uh, okay, I'll go there with you." The four of us flew back to the lab and greeted the Professeur ,Ken , and Peach.

"Professeur! Professeur! We found the mystery PowerPuff!" shouted Momoko. We were still in our PowerPuff outfits, and Peach ran over to greet us.

We sat down on the couch and talked about Serenity.

"So your PowerPuff name is Eternity?"

"Yup."

"So how do you like this outfit?"

"At first, when the light hit me, I sorta liked the outfit, ecxept the skirt! I HATE THE SKIRT!"

"What about right now?"

"I STILL HATE THE SKIRT! I'm not a skirt type."

Peach began to snicker.

"I think Eternity looks good in a skirt, da wan."

Serenity shot a death glare at Peach, who was still snickering.

"You better say your prayers, little dog, cause your world will end NOW..."

Peach turned blue and ran for his life in the lab. Serenity flew andd chasedx him around, causing a ramapage.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DOG! DON"T EVER SAY THAT I LOOK GOOD IN A SKIRT!!"

She was so simullar to me when I first came to the lab. Bubbles and I got that blanket again and ran infront of the angry Serenity, and we were thinking that it would stop her, except that she ran right through it!

"EH!"

Serenity crashed into machines, broke vases and stuff and the whole place was a complete disaster!

"I should have said 'Buttercup, you look good in a skirt!" shouted Peach. I flew up and chased the Peach with Serenity, cause he said I looked good in a skirt!

"COME BACK HERE PEACH!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Momoko's POV

Serenity and Kaoru react the place while they were chasing Peach. Poor Peach... man what am I saying!? I can't sit here all day and watch! I got to do something! As the leader of The PowerPuff Girls Z! Miyako and I got three layers of blankets and went in front of the two rampaging PowerPuff Girls Z and let go of the layers of blankets when they crashed into it, then into Proffeseur's machine. Then Serenity came out and sighed, then Kaoru.

"Whew, I'm safe Da Wan..."

"Your not going to be safe when you say that again..." siad Serenity. She had a black and purple aura around her, and she was giving Peach 'the glare'. Then Serenity walked over to him, Peach stiffened and didn't move. Then Serenity bent down, batted Peach's head and smiled.

"But you're suppose to be a good dog, and you won't say that again, right?


End file.
